<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saved From the Brink of Death by makeuswhole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739481">Saved From the Brink of Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeuswhole/pseuds/makeuswhole'>makeuswhole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto is Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Sexual Content, Madara is Kinda Obsessed, Pre-Canon, Protective Uchiha Madara, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, reader is a bad bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeuswhole/pseuds/makeuswhole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a confident Uchiha who's fighting abilities were often impressive on the battlefield. That is how you caught the attention of the very special, Uchiha Madara. When a Senju finally got the upper hand, you are left bleeding out in the grass. Just as you are ready to accept your passage into the next world, the famous Uchiha leader saves you and tends to your wounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Reader, Uchiha Madara/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto is Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saved From the Brink of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite being a woman, your strength was comparable to most Uchiha men in the clan. You worked out often and trained constantly; your ability to succeed on the battlefield was nothing short of utter ecstasy. War, fighting, conflict -- all of these fueled your being and made you feel alive. The sounds of hundreds of men yelling as they charged one another was comforting and the clangs of swords was like the percussion of a symphony orchestra. This was a trait that not many Uchiha women shared and you often found yourself palling around with the men; this caused many stressed relationships with their wives and girlfriends. But you meant no harm, you had their backs and they had yours. <span class="u">No matter what.</span></p><p>This lust for conflict gained the attention of the skilled leader, Madara. He often watched you from afar -- he admired you and metaphorically licked his lips as he observed your talents. He craved to get his hands on you and explore your frame with his rough palms. Madara kept his lustful thoughts to himself but referred to you often to his brother, Izuna. Anytime that he knew there would be conflict for control against the Senju, he wanted you involved.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone's got their eye on you, [Y/N]," a male Uchiha member interrupted the conversation that you were having with them. The male tilted his head to the side with his lips slightly puckered in enjoyment. You turned around to see Madara staring at you from across the courtyard; a blush grew across your cheeks. "What's that I see? Are you turning red?" the male chuckled as he poked your cheek with his forefinger. You grabbed ahold of it and bent it backward in a swift motion. The male shrieked in pain as he dropped down to his knees. "It was just a joke! You broke my goddamn finger!" he rocked as he held his injury. "You're fine," you said coldly as you watched him snap his finger back in place. You exchanged another gaze with Madara, he seemed to have been amused by the scene -- a smile still faintly remained on his lips. You returned the smile before you turned quickly on your heels to flee before he could approach you. It scared you to think what he could possibly say. You? Scared? Over a man? That was unheard of, nothing scared you. But man, Uchiha Madara made your blood rush.</p><p>Several days have passed and it was time for another spat with the Senju clan. One of their members attacked an Uchiha during the night and it was time to retaliate. You unsheathed your katana and took a deep breath <em>in</em>...then <em>out</em>. A war cry erupted from your mouth as the field filled with a roar of yells, you charged the enemy along with your kin. Swords clanged and screams of anguish wailed but you felt like you were in your zone. You jumped, flipped, ran, and spun in flashes of red and black. Your long dark hair whipped wildly in the air as you slayed any Senju that stood in your way. An opponent caught you off guard, they pressed their katana onto yours as they struggled to strike you down. You winced and yelled as you fought back for your life but they began to overpower you. Your right knee began to bend as you were pushed further down to the ground but just before they were able to succeed -- a flurry of crimson and black flew through the air. The Senju spat blood all over your face before slumping over to the side and laid dead on the grass. You cleaned your face of blood and blinked several times before your eyes focused on your savior. It was Madara. He smiled as he grabbed your upper arm and yanked you to a stand. "You're welcome," he said in condescending tone. You brushed your outfit off and punched him in the shoulder, "I didn't ask for your help." his brows furrowed at your response but your smile that followed afterward confirmed your appreciation.</p><p>The two of you danced around the battlefield together in a sort of macabre waltz. You slaughtered the enemy with a gracious swipe of your blade and so did Madara. At times he would crouch over and you would roll over his back to strike, it was mesmerizing to observe the two of you in your natural habitat. As the last Senju fell, the two of you were now face to face. His height was several inches over you and his dark, onyx orbs flickered as they studied your face. He raised his hand to wipe away some blood from your lower lip. You raised your hand to meet his and as you opened your mouth to speak but a frantic male called out to Madara. He informed him of an urgent need and his presence was vital as it involved the Senju clan's leader. "We will continue this later," his thumb dropped from your lip and he quickly took off to assert the situation. You turned to return home but you were unaware that the last Senju that you had taken down was not dead.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly pushed himself up from the ground with his sword in hand... with his last breath and bit of strength, he pulled the blade back and with the last of his will -- he plunged the blade through your abdomen before dropping dead. You gasped loudly when you felt the blade abruptly stab through your stomach, your eyes shook with fear as you realized the weapon was sticking out of your body. Blood dripped from the gaping wound and dribbled down the front of your body. It felt as if you wet yourself because it spread quickly throughout the entirety of the fabric of your uniform. You dropped to your knees as you cried in pain, "I-I can't remove it.. I'll just bleed out," you tried to assure yourself that it would be okay. But the sword was embedded deeply in your muscle and was sticking out the other side -- it would be a miracle if you would survive this. Your strength was diminishing quickly and you fell to your side; you cried out in pain again as the force from the drop pushed the blade further out. You laid on your side and hacked up a large clot of blood. You knew the end was coming but you weren't ready. You damned the Senju and damned yourself. How could you be so foolish? You knew it was always wise to ensure your enemy was dead with a final stab to the cranium. But you were wooed by the Uchiha leader and his intoxicating presence.</p><p>The sun began to be covered by dark, grey storm clouds and rain began to drip from above. You closed your eyes as the cool rain began to sooth your worries, it was as if your ancestors in heaven were weeping. But they most likely saw you as a monster for the violence you participated in and thrived greatly from... Maybe they weren't weeping in sorrow but in merriment. Your vision began to blur and your breaths became shallow as they occurred further apart as time passed. You could feel yourself getting tired but tried to fight back the drowsy feeling that accompanied knocking on death's door. However, if you would end up in hell you would continue to put up a fight there and bring the demons there to their knees as you did in life. You struggled to tug the corner of your lip into a smile as you accepted your fate and awaited death to whisk you away to the afterlife.</p><p>Your eyes closed and you laid still but... the reaper never appeared. Instead, a savior. </p><p>You could no longer feel the drips of the rain on your cold, pale skin but the warmth of a person's strong arms. Your eyes just barely opened but you could see familiar crimson chest plates but before you could further study your hero, you lost consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>Madara kept his word that the two of you would continue what happened on the battlefield. He knew that you felt the sexual tension rise and the gruesome waltz that occurred was nothing short of being something real. He recalled the way that you looked at him when he touched your lip, the way he could sense the passion in your dark eyes. You often blushed anytime you caught him staring at you -- he found that cute. But what really appealed to him was your passion. You were a female version of himself and he liked that. Plus, he ached to fill you with himself. If anyone would be suited to produce perfect Uchiha offspring, it would be the two of you. The children you would create and raise could dominate and decimate any enemy that stood in the Uchiha's way.</p><p>The Senju called off anymore retaliation at the time and the Uchiha had won this battle... Madara's immediate thought afterward was to return to you. When you were not in your home, he assumed you were still on the battlefield. He rushed back to the area and expected to see you either defeating a last survivor or pacing the field deep in thought. But he was taken back when he did not see you. Madara dashed across the landscape as he searched for you and was in shock to see you collapsed on the ground. He knelt down and he attempted to remove the blade. "No, she would just die from blood loss," he said to himself. The Uchiha knew that you did not have much time left as he placed his ear to your mouth, your breaths were far and few between. He gently scooped you from the ground but he took note of the stream of blood that poured from the wound when he did so. Madara pressed his lips firmly together with concern, then he took off to his home. He would save your life, no matter what it would cost.</p><p> </p><p>Madara rushed you into his home and placed you on the kitchen floor. He gathered towels from his bathroom as well as some bandages. "This will get you by until I can get medical-shinobi here," he assured you. He placed one palm on your hip and grasped the hilt of the katana with his other, "<em>Ich</em>, <em>Ni</em>, <em>San</em>...," he whispered as he pulled the blade out with one, smooth movement. You were silent and still which concerned him but his finger on your wrist felt a faint pulse, "Good, you're still alive." However, he needed to address the crimson stream that was now spewing from the large hole in your stomach. Madara quickly placed towels onto the wound and pressed firmly. He reached over to grab the bandages. Slowly he lifted your body and rotated the roll of bandages around your abdomen to keep the wound covered. It was enough to slow the bleeding and it bought him enough time to seek help from the medically trained shinobi in the clan.</p><p>"There's no guarantee that this will work, Madara-sama. Her injury is quite extensive." the medical kunoichi reluctantly informed her leader. Madara gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, "You all will do what you need to do to save her." he stormed away to leave the shinobi to perform the Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique. It took several hours and cost the shinobi nearly all of their chakra but they were able to save your life. "She is stable," the same kunoichi happily briefed Madara. A rush of relief crashed over him and he thanked them. "I will take it from here."</p><p>Madara was sure to keep your privacy and decency of your unconscious body. He poured warm water into a large bowl and slowly undressed your body. The man took tender care of washing your body of the dried sweat, blood, and dirt. He did not fully expose you as he kept your private areas covered with your undergarments. However, curiosity did rear its ugly head. This was the most intimate he had ever been with you and with any woman, actually. He was familiar with the female form and anatomy but he never fully laid with any woman; the conflict with the Senju and the security of the clan was his priority. But he remained proper and respectful, he would never indulge in his desires without your permission, no matter how tempting it may seem. He dressed you in his spare night robe and clothing; then proceeded to scoop you from the floor and place you in his room. Madara lightly set you down on his bed and covered you with his silk blankets. He placed the back of his hand on your cheek and observed the rise and fall of your breathing, "Good." He retired to his entrance room and made a makeshift bed from several blankets.</p><p> </p><p>Daylight came and the sun shined in through the room's shoji which woke the Uchiha leader from his light slumber. He wondered if you were awake from your deep recovery slumber. Madara quietly shuffled his way down the hall but hesitated to slide the door open; he pressed his ear up to the door to listen. No noise came from inside, so, he decided to enter. He knelt down beside you and again, placed the back of his hand on your cheek. This startled you awake and you quickly grabbed hold of his wrist with a tight grasp. Madara smiled at your reaction and the firmness of your grip. "You're awake," he spoke with amusement. Your eyes frantically darted around the room as you assessed your environment. "Where am I?" you croaked, your throat was dry. "You're safe, [Y/N]-san." you let go of Madara's wrist and pushed yourself up from the bed. "Easy. You're recovering from an injury... I-," you cut him off, "You saved me." He hummed with a nod. "And you dressed me as well?" you asked as you examined the borrowed clothing that you were in. Madara cleared his throat, "I cleaned and changed you from your bloody clothing. I kept your decency, I promise."</p><p>The Uchiha expected you to give the same curt reply, "<em>I didn't ask for you help</em>," but you didn't, "Thank you, Madara-sama." He raised head and then his hand again and pressed his thumb on your lower lip, "I told you that we would continue later." He smiled, his tired eyes seemed to lighten when he spoke. Your memories of the battle were fuzzy but the roughness of his thumb on your lip helped you to recall the events. You remembered your violent dance together on the battlefield and the sexual tension that existed. There was nowhere for you to run and hide from your emotions. The time was now and he was here. And you wanted to thank him for his actions. You raised your hand to his cheek and caressed his skin. He then pushed his lips onto yours and you reciprocated the action. The two of you sat there with lips pressed before breaking away, "That's not how you kiss," you whispered bluntly. "Then show me," he commanded. Madara roughly grabbed the back of your head with his palm and pushed your lips against his. This time you licked his lips and he took this as a request to open his mouth. Your tongues touched and you showed him the way, soon the sheepish kiss turned passionate. His hand moved to your waist then up to your chest, his hand roamed your bosoms and played with them roughly. Despite being a stern, serious man who was confident and experienced on the battlefield... intimate moments were foreign to him. </p><p>He pushed the clothing off of your shoulders and exposed your bare skin. You tugged at his identical clothing and he complied, his bare chest also now exposed. His chest was firm and chiseled. You would be a liar if you didn't admit you squealed inside like a horny school girl. Madara continued on to litter your upper half with kisses as he sucked and bit on your soft skin; which he proceeded to leave marks of his passion behind. His bites were hard and one drew out a crimson bubble to the surface of your flesh. He ran his fingertip over the passionate wound and proceeded to place the digit into his mouth; a rush of erotic chills rippled through his skin at the taste of your blood. You squirmed under his control and your hand went right for the prize as you grabbed hold of his crotch. But he stopped you with a firm grip of his left hand. You felt disappointed and confused by his hesitation. Madara pressed his right cheek onto your left and he breathed heavily, "Not now." His right hand grabbed the side of your head and his fingers were wrapped tightly in your hair.</p><p>
  <em>"We will continue this later..."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>